badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
X
Back in the summer of 2005, 46 dead bodies were discovered in Memphis, Tennessee. They were all spread out on roof tops. No causes of deaths could be found from any of them. However, all of them had one thing in common. They all had the letter "X" written on their stomach. It was a tattoo that the killer had given them. Cops couldn't find any clues or leads whatsoever on the case. All of the security cameras on the rooftops were destroyed so they couldn't look at them. However, there were several cases where a camera was on the floor just below the roof. Police tried looking at them, but they just made things more confusing. Three of the cameras showed the victims walking up to the roof top. They seemed to be calm, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary with them. However, one camera showed a victim from a lower area of the building he was killed in. The camera showed him calmly finishing up his work in an office building when all of a sudden, he stopped, put his pencil down, walked out of his office, and headed to the top floor of the building. After news of this footage reached the public, many were shocked. Some people claimed that a ghost was doing this. However, this case got weirder. After a couple weeks, the bodies were sent to be moved as no evidence could be found on them. As soon as they were moved, however, a second tattoo could be seen on their backs. One of them said "1/500". Another body had a tattoo which read "2/500". Each of the 46 bodies had a different number which were numbered from 1 to 46. Since no similar killngs could be found on this subject, many people believed that the killer who was doing this would eventually kill 500 people. Despite one of the largest police investigations for any murder case, not a single scrap of evidence could be found. 1 week later, however, one of the bosses in an office buildings where a killing took place got the rooftop camera to work. It was the only one which was still functioning. The camera was destroyed, but the data was still salvageable. When the police looked at the file, they were able to get a recorded video of the killing. It showed one of the victims walk up to the roof. Suddenly, a ghost appeared in front of him and he fell over dead. The ghost then disappeared. This news terrified the public, and as a result, a riot took place in the city. Numerous rioters were destroying public property and had intentions to kill anyone who would try and stop them. It took police several hours to calm the rioters down. In the process, 1 rioter was killed, 14 were injured, and over 100 were arrested. However, when police looked at the rioter who died, a tattoo on his stomach said "X" and a tattoo on his back said "47/500". I don't know what else to make of this story, and I don't have any answers. However, the reason why I posted this is because I woke up today with a tattoo saying "X" on my stomach and a tattoo which reads "48/500" on my back. I'm also feeling a sudden urge to go to the rooftop of the office building I'm in. It keeps getting stronger. Another masterpiece written by: BrianBerta Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Ghost Category:Masterpieces by BrianBerta